Drago Duneswal
Thank you for delivering the gnat to us, I'm sure my masters can make some use for him. Old Man Swiths is now dead thanks to you. Now though, you must burn that book he gave you! Or do you want me to point Ser Douche in your direction? Drago Duneswal threatening the Heroes of Time Drago Duneswal is a minor antagonist in the Sabre of Meitor campaign. He serves as the first major boss of the Trident Association and the campaign, though he is not one of their five generals. Known to be a master manipulator, Drago has successfully taken control of his home town of Norden through blackmail and bribes. Drago is also a known practitioner of magic, taking after his father, the great wizard Dracl Duneswal. Drago's battle theme is the Berserker Lord Theme from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Early Life Drago was born to Dracl and Elise Duneswal in 559 UB, shortly after Dracl returned from his involvement in The Enmity. From a young age, Drago showed similar promise as his father had. At the age of 15, Drago was enrolled at the Rausten Magic College, where he quickly befriended a younger boy called Luther Render. Much like Luther, Drago's passion for power began to get the better of him. He wasn't as highly appreciated as Luther was, so Drago turned his attentions to working behind the scenes. Looking from the sidelines, Drago witnessed Luther's fall from grace at the hands of Raynard Olivier in 582 UB. To avoid detection himself, Drago moved to Druin, to gain insight into the political intrigue of the new church elder Vallogo Desway. Drago made friends with various people of importance, such as Ser Roland Osteler, an upcoming young knight. Upon the death of his parents in a house fire in 585 UB, Drago returned to residence in Norden, where he has lived since. Stricken by grief, Drago was approached by his old friend Luther Render, who offered him a place in the Trident Association. Drago accepted on the grounds that Luther reanimate his parents for a single night to say their goodbyes. The Sabre of Meitor Drago first appeared when the Heroes of Time delivered Harry to him on request by Ser Roland Osteler. This was in fact a ruse for Luther Render to kidnap Harry for his own uses. Drago seemed polite at first, promising a mission to the heroes if they visited him at the temple. There was a catch, if they heard the mission, they would have to take it or risk death themselves. After some deliberation, the heroes decided on hearing Drago out. Their mission; murder Old Man Swiths, a 112 year old who lived at the top of the hill on the western edge of Norden. The heroes carried out the mission begrudgingly, now swearing to take down Drago Duneswal for good. When the heroes were fleeing from Norden, Drago appeared to them. He thanked them for their efforts, but he insisted that Old Man Swith's book must be burned within the next week. The party refused, and Drago threatened to tell Ser Roland Osteler of their crime. It is assumed that Drago told Ser Roland anyway, since Ser Roland caught up to the heroes near the border with the Georgic Alliance. Although he failed to arrest the heroes, he branded them enemies of the Theocracy of Melsa, forcing them towards Bergahorn. At this point in time, now Trident General Luther Render ordered Drago to stall the heroes so that he could prepare for the Battle of the Oaken Staves. Drago complied and attacked the heroes with his magic. Rather than retreating, Drago fought onto the end, before being slain by Zenaxus' greataxe. Category:Character